qui suisje vraiment ?
by Nympheea
Summary: Comment hermione granger apprend qu'elle n'est pas totalement une sorcière ? mais Qu'elle est la fille de tom Jédusor et du sorcière mi elfe mi vélane . désoler je suis nul niveau résumé . soyez indulgeant ceci est ma première fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie sans mensonge.

Bonjour je me nomme Hermione granger enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que mes parents adoptifs m'apprennent qu'en vérité je m'appelle Arika Gabriella Cissa Jédusor.

Mais pour le moment revenons à mon histoire.

Nous sommes le 25 juillet 2007 dans une petite maison en pleine banlieue londonienne. Dans sa chambre une jeune femme de bientôt 17 ans est sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Cette jeune femme fait 1m60, elle a des cheveux brun broussailleux et de grands yeux chocolat, elle porte un corset rouge et une jupe plissée noir ainsi que des escarpins de la même couleur. Au moment même ou elle referma son livre une femme d'une trentaine d'année l'appelle.

Hermione chérie tu peux descendre s'il te plait ton père et moi devons te parler dit Alicia Granger

Oui maman j'arrive ! lui répondit Hermione.

Hermione descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour enfin arriver dans le salon .Elle regarda son père et sa mère, elle les trouvait très tourmenté et stressé .Elle leur demanda

Papa, maman vous vouliez me voir ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione chérie se que nous avons à te dire est très important mais surtout très difficile heu voilà … enfin heu dit Charles Granger

Ce que ton « père « essaye de te dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques. dit Alicia

Qu' . . . quoi ? mais qui sont mes vrais parents ? Demanda Hermione

Tout ce que nous savons s'est que ton prénom est Arika Gabriella Cissa Jédusor (a l'entendent de ce nom Hermione devint livide) Mione quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Charles

Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça tu m'entends ! hurla Hermione au plutôt Arika

Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père jeune fille la gronda Alicia

Ce n'est pas mon père et vous ne serez plus jamais mes parents et ce parce que vous m'avez menti depuis le début vous auriez pu me le dire lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière mais non vous avez gardé cela secret ! hurla encore une fois Arika puis elle se calme et demanda Quand dois-je les voir ?

Ton parrain et ta marraine viennent te cherché le jour de tes 17 ans c'est à dire demain.

« et un mensonge de plus » songea t elle Pourquoi dites vous que demain j'ai 17 ans alors que je ne les aurais que dans 3 semaines demanda t elle septique

Parce que tu es née le 26 juillet 1990 et . . .

Quoi ! mais combien de mensonges avez-vous encore fait pour me caché la vérité ? Hurla t elle hors d'elle

Plus … plus rien répondit Charles effrayé par le regarde de leur « fille » qui était maintenant devenu mauve avec des reflets rouge

Bien vu que je ne vous considère plus comme mes parents je tiens à vous dire que je vous déteste vous avez gâché une partie de ma vie en me privant de mon monde et donc sur se je vous souhaite une très mauvaise nuit je monte faire mes valise et vous n'endrez plus jamais je dis bien jamais parler de moi ! dit – elle avec amertume

Et sans regarder les Granger elle monta dans sa chambre le visage déformé par la colère, elle fit ses valises et pris pattenrond dans son lit avec elle et elle s'endormit. Le lendemain Arika se réveilla a l'aube, elle descendit dans la cuisine, elle était déjà prête à partir tout ce qu'elle attendait s'était son parrain et sa marraine et se fut le « pop » habituel du transplanage qui la fit se retourner mais elle ne s'attendait pas a l'avoir LUI comme parrain.

Vous ! dit-elle

Oui moi ma chère filleule puis avec un sourire il dit Arika que tu m'as manqué et il l'a serra dans ses bras et elle répondit a son étreinte

Severus tu ne me présenterais pas à ma filleule ? demanda la grande femme blonde aux yeux saphir a coté de lui

Arika je te présente ta marraine Narcissa Malfoy dit Severus rogue

Arika était hypnotisée par sa beauté sa marraine était vraiment très belle et elles se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous le regard protecteur et amusé de Severus

Ma chérie tu es très belle comme ça mais il est temps que tu reprennes ta véritable apparence dit Cissa

Ma . . . ma véritable apparence ? demanda Arika étonnée

Se fut a ce moment la que Severus murmura un sort inaudible et sous leur yeux Arika pris une dizaine de centimètre elle faisait a présent 1m70, elle avait des cheveux lisse et raide d'un noir d'encre parsemé de mèche blonde dorée et ses yeux était devenu mauve avec de léger reflets rouge. Narcissa lui tendit un miroir, Arika était hypnotisée par sa propre beauté. Mais se fut a se moment là que les Granger décidèrent de descendre et Charles s'exclama

Qui êtes vous jeune fille et ou est notre Hermione ? Demanda t il a Severus

Mais je suis là « papa » dit Arika

Les Granger ne dirent pas un mot et se fut Severus qui rompis le silence en disant

Arika nous devons y aller ton père nous attends au manoir Jédusor

Oui parrain nous y allons tout de suite même de tout façon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici

Et sans même un regard pour les granger ils transplanèrent devant les portes du manoir Jédusor et se fut aussi la fin d'Hermione Granger meilleure amie de Ron Wesley et d'Harry Potter.

Arrivé devant les porte du manoir Arika resta bouche bée ce n'était pas un manoir mais un château, elle remarqua directement les 2 serpents gravés sur les portes du manoir il n'y avait qu'une différence entre les deux serpents l'un avait des rubis a la place des yeux et l'autre avait des améthystes a la place des yeux. Une fois dans le manoir Severus montre à Arika une porte mais avant qu'elle s'avance vers elle il lui dit

N'en veux pas a ton père de t'avoir abandonné il y était obligé mais il t'expliquera ça lui-même et il va aussi te parler de tes origines.

Arika après cette brève discution avec son parrain entra dans la pièce : dans cette pièce se trouve un canapé de couleur argent et un fauteuil vert devant la cheminée où crépitait un feu doux, Arika s'avança vers le fauteuil et remarqua qu'il y avait un serpent endormit sur le haut du dossier et c'est a ce moment précis que sont père s'avança vers elle est la serra contre lui .Arika était étonnée mais touchée par ce geste venant du seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise

Arika mon chaton comme tu m'as manquée et tu ressemble énormément à ta mère

Au mot mère Arika eu un sourire puis plein de question se posa dans sa tête et son père lui demanda

Tu peux me poser toute les questions que tu veux.

Tout d' abord qui est ma mère ?

Ta mère s'appelle Gabriella Aëlita De Mornur

Pourquoi n'est elle pas avec nous ?

C' est de la faute d' albus dumbledore , il la enfermé dans un cercueil de glace parce qu'il l' a trouvais trop puissante et aussi parce qu'il voulais t' enlevé et c'est pour cela qu' on t' a confié a des moldu avec un sort de changement d' apparence .

Parrain m'a dit que tu me parlerais de mes origines, qu'elles sont telles ?

Du coté de ta mère tu es mi elfe des bois mi vélane se qui explique tes yeux mauve et de mon coté tu es mi vampire mi elfe noir ce qui explique les reflets rouge dans tes yeux. Et parce que tu es la réunification des deux royaumes elfiques dumbledore veut t'avoir de son coté et ses pour cela qu'il a envoyé les Potter pour te tuer et ensuite il a inventé une prophétie disant que le fils Potter serait le seul à pouvoir me tuer et je me suis vengé en tuant les parents Potter puis je me suis fait passé pour mort.

Une dernière question est ce que je peux prendre ton nom et repasser le test du choipeaux ?

A ses mots le seigneur des ténèbres lui fit un magnifique sourire la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura d'une voix pleine d'émotion

Oui

Mais juste une dernière question est ce que je vais devoir comme pour les autres familles de sang pure me marier par obligation ?

Voldemort regarda sa fille avec amusement et lui répondit

Non, tu choisiras toi-même qui tu voudras épouser parce que nous ne sommes pas réellement que des sorciers

Après cette conversation de 3 longues heures Arika et Voldemort retrouvèrent Narcissa, Lucius, Severus et draco dans le salon des Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Au manoir Malfoy

Arika et Tom venaient d'arriver devant le manoir Malfoy, A peine eues-ils toqué a la porte que Narcissa venait l'ouvrir .Elle les fit rentré et tous s'installèrent dans le salon. Draco n'avait jamais vu cette fille au par avant et il l a trouvait magnifique mais il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la jeune fille lui dit

Bonjour Draco je me nomme Arika Gabriella Cissa Jédusor

Bon…bonjour répondit il en bégayant

Draco voyons je ne savais pas que tu bégaierais devant « miss-je-sais-tout » Dit Severus en rigolant

Draco ne comprenait pas se que voulais dire son parrain. Pouvait-elle être cette « sang de bourbe » de Granger ? Non il ne pouvait même pas y penser et Jédusor cela lui disait quelque chose Draco devint livide il avait en face de lui la fille du maitre donc la filleule de sa mère .Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage et il s'écria

Rika que tu m as manqué

Arika ne comprenait rien elle se retourna vers Cissa et lui lança un regard interrogateur et Narcissa dit

Draco, elle ne peut pas se rappelé de toi sa mémoire a été modifiée et c'est pour la lui rendre que Severus ton père moi et tom nous nous sommes réunit et aussi nous avons décidé que tu ne recevrais pas la marque

Draco n'en revenais pas c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et pendant qu'il était dans ses pensée les 4 adultes rendirent à Arika sa mémoire et se fut elle qui lui sauta dessus en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Tom et Lucius voyaient la une alliance parfaite mais ils laisseraient les choses se faire d'elle-même.

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis la dernière visite au manoir Malfoy aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée et Arika stressait énormément .Elle avait peur qu'albus tente quelque chose contre elle ou contre Draco (Ha oui c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant il sorte ensemble depuis 2 semaines ^^), elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre une seconde fois. Arika avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs ami de Draco et elle était très proche de Blaize et Pansy qui eux sortait ensemble depuis 1 an. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Entrer ! dit-elle

Mon cœur tu es prête on va bientôt partir et tu sais comme moi que Pansy et Blaize ne sont pas du genre patient.

Oui je sais mais j'ai peur qu'albus tente quelque chose contre vous vous êtes important a mes yeux Pansy est ma meilleure amie, Blaize mon meilleur ami et toi mon petit ami.

Tu garde le meilleur pour la fin dit il avec un sourire plein de sous entendu

Ni pense même pas pervers va dit elle en rigolant.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent tout les 4 pour la voie 9 ¾.

Désolé ce chapitre si est plus cour mais promis je me rattrape la semaine prochaine

Ps : laissé moi des reviews pleaze


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : poudlar express, révélation, altercation et choipeaux

Nos quatre amis arrivèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ .Draco regardait tout autour de lui lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Potter et Wesley, il se retourna vers les trois autre et leur dit

- Vous avez remarqué que granger n'est pas la ? Le balafré et la belette vont être tristes sans cette miss-je-sais-tout. Au nom de Granger Arika ressentit une immense colère monté en elle mais personne a par Pansy ne remarqua que ses yeux habituellement mauve était devenu rouge une fraction de seconde

- Oui mais ses répliques vont me manquées dit Blaize

- J'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose de très important pour moi mais je préfère vous en parler une fois dans le compartiment. dit Arika

- Ok ma chérie, mais avant de nous trouver un compartiment, tu veux venir avec nous enmerder le balafré et la belette ? lui demanda Pansy

- Oui, je m'en ferais une joie d'ailleurs dit Arika en aillant ses yeux qui redevenait rouge. Ils avancèrent vers Potter et Wesley et là Draco commença les hostilités.

- Alors le balafré ta copine de sang de bourbe n'es pas là ? Bébé Potter va pleurer ? dit – il méchamment.

Ta gueule Malfoy ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ! répliqua le survivant

Tu as un problème monsieur j'ai 17 ans et je dors encore avec un doudou ? demanda Arika calmement, Potter devint livide et dit

Co … Com…comment ?

Arrête de bégayer tu vas faire dans ton pantalon dit Arika avec une lueur de haine pure dans les yeux mais ce qu'elle voulait faire par-dessus tout c'est les détruire mentalement Potter et les deux Wesley en révélant tout les secrets qu'ils lui avaient confiés .De son coté Draco se demandait comment elle pouvait connaitre tous ça sur eux et surtout si elle savait autre chose.

Tu ne le connais même pas ! et qui es tu toi pour lui parler ainsi ? demanda Ron plus rouge que ses cheveux

Je suis votre pire cauchemar dit –elle et devant tous Arika changea peu à peu d'apparence, ses cheveux devinrent rouge sang et ses yeux d'un rouge vif. Et elle s'exclama

Je me nomme Aëlita et je suis la partie mage de votre amie. Quand Elle reprendra possession de son corps dites lui qu'elle commencera petit a petit à voir ses nouveaux pouvoirs arrivés et qu'ils sont le feu et la foudre aussi contacter son père pour qu'il l'aide a les métrisé vu que sa mère est enfermée dans sa prison de glace puis elle se retourna vers Potter et sa bande Quant à vous si vous répété se que vous avez vu vous en subirai les conséquences. Après ses mots Aëlita posa ses doigts sur la main de Harry et celui-ci reçu une brulure. Puis Arika redevint comme avant et elle tomba dans les pommes.

Se fut seulement 2 heures après cela qu'elle se réveilla et elle demanda

Draco que sait-il passé ? Mais avant que tu me le dises je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose .Elle fit une pose de quelques secondes puis repris Voilà ce n'est pas facile a avouer mais Hermione Granger et moi nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne . . . Non ne m'interromps pas Draco s'il te plait… Le 25 juillet j'ai appris que je m'appelais Arika Jédusor et je suis fière de mon nom, je suis fière de vous avoir pour ami et petit ami et je ne veux pas vous perdre murmura Arika les yeux plein de larmes

Tu ne nous perdre pas Amour je te le promets mais je suis extrêmement content que tu nous fasses confiance au point de nous dire cela Dit Draco avec un énorme sourire et après cela ils se serrèrent dans leur bras.

Heu Draco, Arika nous allons bientôt arriver Arika et moi devons nous changé vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ? Demanda Pansy

Oui Pansy moi et Blaize allons sortir ne t inquiète pas dit il

Après ½ heure de trajet Draco Pansy Arika et Blaize avançaient doucement vers poudlar lorsque draco dit

Mon cœur nous devons t'apprendre que tu es une mage tes éléments sont le feu et la foudre et Aëlita qui est ta gardienne nous a dit de prévenir ton père il a répondu qu'il t' apprendrais a métriser tes pouvoirs lors des vacances de noël et il a dit qu'il était très fière de son chaton a ce mots , Arika commença a rire parceque ça lui fesait bizar que le seigneur des ténèbres en personne apelle quelqu'un comme ça .

« mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui » songeat elle .

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall quand Arika dit

Ne m'attendez pas je dois aller voir ce vieux fou de dumbledore .

Ok à tantot alors dirent les 3 autres

Arika arriva devant dumbledore et lui dit

Bonjour professeur , je suis une nouvelle élève et j'aimerais intègrer la 7 eme année

Bonjour miss oui cela est possible mais puis-je savoir votre nom et prénom ? Demanda dumbledore

Je me nomme Arika Jédusor professeur

Bien miss Jédusor vous allez être répartie maintenant et comme miss granger a disparut ce sera vous la nouvelle préfète en chef et votre homologue masculin est mr malfoy

Oui professeur

Arika resta derière les portes de la grande salle quand albus dit

Mes chères élèves , nous allons maintenant répartir une nouvelle élève je vous demande de l'accepté malgrès son nom de famille , je vous présente miss Arika Jédusor

Arika avança vers le choipeaux et a peine arrivée a quelques mètres de lui il hurla

SERPENTARD

Arika était très contente elle pourrait rester auprès de ses amis et elle avança vers sa table sans voir le regard fière de severus ni le regard envieux de dumbledore .

Voilà pour se troisième chapitre j'espère qu il vous a plu ? Laissez moi des reviews svp ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : salle commune des préfets en chefs, nuit mouvementée et premier cour de potion.

Lorsque le repas de bienvenue fut terminé, Arika et Draco partirent rejoindre le professeur macgonagal dans le hall. Une fois arrivé, ils la suivirent jusqu'aux 3 eme étage et s'arrêtèrent devant les tableaux d'un elfe dans les bras d'un vampire. Macgonagal dit

Jeunes gens voici le tableau permettant l'accès a votre salle commune, le mot de passe est Natural revelatum. Vous ne pourrez pas changer le mot de passe et ce parce que les tableaux ne le veut pas depuis que vos parents ont choisi se mot de passe miss Jédusor. Bien je vais vous laisser visiter vos appartements mais n'oubliez pas que personne a par les enseignants et vous-même ne peut entrer dedans. Bonne nuit a tout les deux et ravie de vous connaitre miss Jédusor.

Les deux amoureux disent ensemble les mots de passe et rentre dans le salon. Ils sont tout deux émerveillé par les couleurs du salon, les murs et les tapis sont d'un beau vert émeraude, il y a deux fauteuils argent et un divan deux personnes noir et des lampes tamisées de couleurs vert foret.

Je trouve nos appartements magnifiques s'exclama Arika

Oui c'est vrai bon si nous allions voir nos chambres ? demanda Draco

Ils partirent voir leurs chambres quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre Arika rougit légèrement et Draco sourira de toutes ses dents. La chambre était très grande les murs étaient blanc comme la neige et contrastait à merveille avec le tapis noir. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit 2 personnes dans un dégradé de vert, deux armoires en bois rares ainsi que de chaque coté du lit une petite table nuit du même bois. Au fond de la pièce il y a une porte menant a la salle de bain, la baignoire enfin la piscine fessais la moitié de la pièce sur la gauche il y avait une cabine de douche et un grand miroir fessant + - 2m50 de haut.

Waouh fut les seul mots que pu prononcer Draco

Comme tu dis mon chéri. Et si nous allions nous couché parce que demain nous avons cour mon cœur et je ne veux pas être en retard dit Arika

Ok mais avant je veux un gros câlin dit Draco avec une petite moue d'enfant

D'accord mais après on dort dit Arika

Ils allèrent se couché et se regardèrent un moment, aux bout de 10 minute Draco s'endormi et Arika le suivit dans le pays des rêve peu de temps après.

RÊVE D'ARIKA

Arika se tenait devant de grande porte en chêne, elle entra dans se qui ressemblait a un bureau. Au fond de la pièce il y a une porte Arika s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle arrive dans une pièce plus petite que la précédente et y vois au centre une colonne de glace. A peine elle touche la glace que celle-ci fond pour laisser sa place à une jeune femme de 35 ans.

Maman ? demande Arika d'une toute petite voix

Oui ma chérie s'est moi. Je vais t'apprendre la vérité sur ton père et sur le glucosé . . .

Maman qui est le glucosé demanda Arika en coupant sa mère

C'est albus dumbledore qui est aussi celui qui ma enfermé ici loin de toi et de tom mais maintenant que tu ma retrouvé tu va pouvoir m'aidé ma chérie tu dois fermer les yeux et te concentré de toute tes forces sur le sortilège de localisation vais ma puce tu peux le faire.

Puis Arika n'entendit plus rien après 15 minute elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit personne alors elle commença a appelle sa mère

Maman ? maman ou es tu s'il te plait ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas sanglota t elle

Que fais tu ici petite fille ? lui dit une voix derrière mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de se retourner elle entendit la voix de dumbledore lancer sur elle

Avada Kedavra

FIN DU RÊVE D'ARIKA

Arika se réveilla en criant et commença à pleurer se qui réveilla Draco qui lui demanda

Qu'est ce qui a ma puce ?

Maman j'ai faillit la retrouver mais ce satané barjo de glucosé ma . . . il m a . . . il m a tué avant que je ne termine de localisé maman tout se que je sais c'est qu'elle est dans une pièce derrière un bureau ancien Arika arrêta de parlé en se rappelant d un détail du bureau puis repris Draco il y avait un phœnix sur le bureau et j'ai vu Winky sortir du bureau avant qui j'y entre dit elle

Donc ta mère est ici à poudlar dit Draco

Oui mais on en parlera demain avec parrain repris Arika

Et sur ses mots ils se rendormirent. Le lendemain Arika et Draco attendrait devant la porte du laboratoire de potion lorsque Severus arriva Arika lui dit

Parrain je sais ou est maman

Comment, où, Quand ? demanda t il excité comme une puce

Derrière le bureau de dumbledore dans la pièce annexe elle ma parlé dans mon rêve cette nuit et . . .

Elle du s'arrêté la dans ses explication parce que les autre élèves arrivaient. Le cours de potions se passa comme chaque année avec des points en moins pour Griffondor et des point en plus pour Serpentard. Mais cette fois ci Arika gagnais réellement les points qu'elle méritait en potions c'est-à-dire Optimal pour la théorie et pour la pratique.

Excusez-moi pour le retard mais je viens de finir mes examens et je n'aurais pas su le publier avant voilà. Laissez-moi des reviews svp.


End file.
